PokéBrick02
PokéBrick02 aka Alex, is a TWR user who joined YouTube on July 9th, 2013. Summary When he first joined YouTube he wanted to do gaming videos, but after some complications he started making Lego, and other Brick building system reviews. After some experimenting on his channel of what videos his audience liked, He stumbled upon several TWR YouTube channels, & started moving back into what he loved as a child, model & toy trains. Today Alex is currently uploading a lot of his older content he never uploaded, but plans to make new content in the future. PokéBrick02 is a member of The collab channel Waddle Wheel Productions. Pre-YouTube History Alex, (or PokéBrick02) as a kid, his father introduced him to model trains as long as he can remember. His father also conveniently worked at a model train/hobby store so he could get new, and older products right at the store for him, or his son. Alex grew up & played with toy trains from post war Lionel & Marx O gauge to Brio & TWR. Growing up through the years of his childhood, Alex began to fade out of TWR & Thomas in general, and started moving into the Lego building system. While in his Lego era of childhood sooner or later Alex sold about 70% of his TWR collection from as a kid including, all of his Tomy trains, TrackMaster I, Take-a-long/ early Take-N-Play all for money to buy Lego. As he regrets his young stupidity he discovered his father saved a lot of the older models including a bunch of ERTL's, some Take-a-long/Take-N-Plays, older TWR, and BRIO. When he was into Lego, thanks to his older sister he discovered The internet! ''And following this he found ''YouTube. This is then were he found Lego & Stop Motion Animators like TurboJUK, turtlesandthomas, JANGBRiCKS, and many more. Later after 7 or so years with Lego, Alex found some TWR YouTubers he watched a long time ago such as WoodenRailwayReviews, jlouvier, Keekre24, Enterprisingengine93, & Oliver Duck. When he was watching WRR he told his father about the older models from the TWR system, & his father being a collector, and working at a train store the following day came home with a 1992 Bill & a 1992 Edward's tender. Then one day (On a weekend most likely) he and his father went up into there attic, and along with all the other old toys, and trains that were up there he showed him that he kept a pretty good amount of Alex's TWR & BRIO 95% anything in the Clickety-Clack-Track era. First beginnings Already knowledgeable about the YouTube platform, Alex wanted to started a channel. At first he was thinking when he figured out how to establish a YouTube account he would just use if for liking videos, and Subscribing to users he had watch a few years ago. And following with that Idea he was allowed and successfully set up a Google email, and immanently after, YouTube. Starting to watch a lot of Lego YouTube's, he wanted to start making videos to. Trivia about PokéBrick02 * Alex did not just own TWR in his childhood. He also had other Thomas brand products including Tomy, TrackMaster I, Take-a-Long, Take-N-Play, Ertl, & Lionel O gauge. * He was also one of the members related in the Ryatron 12 incident. * His first Camera was a Nintendo 3DS. * TWR is not PokéBrick02's main focus of his channel, he says he plans to make other video that are not TWR, like Model Trains Review/videos of all types of gauges. * Alex owns gauges Standard to Z in model railroading (Stand.- G - O - S - HO/OO - N - Z). * Presently the other video that are not related to TWR on PokéBrick02's channel are Lego reviews, Memes, live streams, unboxings, custom Lego builds, MOC's (My Own Creation), trailers for various series's, & HO reviews. * There are no TWR item review or crossovers on PokéBrick02's channel. Category:2013 Category:Contributing Members